


gotta catch my breath

by tosca1390



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/pseuds/tosca1390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What he realizes is that courtship is an essential part of any burgeoning relationship, particularly with humans and changelings. It signifies the beginnings of relationships, definitive markers in said relationships. It is a ritual he finds himself wanting to participate in. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Aden doesn’t know where to begin when it comes to courtship. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He is resourceful, however.</i>
</p>
<p>Five times Aden gets help with courting gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotta catch my breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).



> For Jordan.

*

The pairing of a Psy and a changeling is not unheard of, in these new times beyond Silence’s grip upon the Psy world. 

The pairing of an Arrow and a changeling is a little less common. 

Aden is a thorough Arrow. He has not become the de facto leader of the most dangerous Psys due to a fluke. As in the case of distancing themselves from Ming, and aligning them with Kaleb, and constructing the exit strategy from the Net, he does his research. What he realizes is that courtship is an essential part of any burgeoning relationship, particularly with humans and changelings. It signifies the beginnings of relationships, definitive markers in said relationships. It is a ritual he finds himself wanting to participate in. 

Aden doesn’t know where to begin when it comes to courtship. 

He is resourceful, however.

[1]

Aden follows Judd’s psychic trail to the edges of the SnowDancer White Zone, catching him at the end of his patrol shift. The sun sinks over the tree line, skies dusky with oranges and purple. Aden feels uncomfortable without the leather-synth jacket of an Arrow’s uniform, but this is not an official meeting. This is… personal, he supposes. 

“Judd,” he says, stepping out from the edges of the tall pines. Dried pine needles and twigs crunch under his boots, the sun warm on his forearms. 

Judd is unstartled, trained as an Arrow. He smiles at Aden, a small thing; it gives Aden hope, still. “Social visit?” he asks, brushing the dark hair from his eyes. 

“Of a sort,” Aden says, falling into step with Judd. He tucks his hands into his jeans pockets. “Thank you for the research files.”

Judd’s grin widens slightly. “I’ve heard rumors.”

“People talk.”

“Packs talk,” Judd says with a short laugh. “Can’t keep anything a secret from them.”

“Indeed,” Aden says. He thinks of Rina, laughing brightly across a wide copse of trees outside the cabin she shares with her brother, and doesn’t mind the idea of gossip. “It has come to my attention that gifts are a necessary component of courtships.”

Judd’s eyes narrow, something in the lines of his face growing somber. “Is it that serious?”

Aden stiffens, his jaw tight. “I only entertain serious engagements.”

“I figured as much,” Judd replies, watching Aden curiously. “I suppose I’m just surprised.”

“Why?” Aden says, stopping in the shade of a nearby tree. He does not wish to trespass in the White Zone; there are diplomatic and business ties with SnowDancer, but the safety of their young is always their priority. Aden understands that as well as any alpha male. 

Halting as well, Judd crosses his arms over his chest. “Rina hasn’t ever been known for serious relationships. Some changelings aren’t interested in monogamy for a while,” he says. 

“I’ll assume you were not implying anything on her character,” Aden says tightly. 

“No. She’s a fierce soldier and a talented fighter. But I wanted to make sure you know what you’re getting into,” Judd says evenly. “You are a friend.”

Aden nods briefly, staring off into the thick tree cover. Above them, there is the fluttering of birds, of small woodland creatures. These lands that stretch across California have become something like home over the last few months – the only home Aden has known, other than the cubicle of a room he has in the Arrow compound. 

“From what I know of Rina, she is an independent, strong woman,” Judd says after a moment of stillness and summer dusk quiet. “Giving her something that honors that is essential.”

“I see,” Aden says quietly.

“Brenna’s work is extremely important to her, and I recognize that,” Judd continues, voice even. 

Aden wets his lips, thinking on Rina’s battered and worn exercise equipmet. She uses it with pride – stubbornly, one might say. He blinks, rubs a hand over his neck. “I think I understand.”

A smile crosses Judd’s mouth. In this light, he looks distinctly wolfish, like the pack he has taken as his own. “Yeah. Thought you might.”

“Thank you, Judd,” Aden says, sticking out a hand. 

They shake, and Aden turns to head deeper into the forest, telepathically hailing Vasic. When Judd calls his name, he glances back over his shoulder. 

Judd smirks, his hands stuck in his jeans pockets. “Keep me posted,” he calls. 

Aden nods, and moves further into the woods. He thinks Judd might be laughing, but he doesn’t turn back to look. 

*

“A box?” Rina says, raising her eyebrows. She sits up in bed, gloriously naked. Her hair, a mass of honey-dark curls, falls over her shoulders and back. The navy blue sheets pool at her waist. 

Aden hands her the box as he sits back down in bed. The summer shadows of her room are familiar by now. There are moments when he doesn’t want to leave. 

Her smile is wicked as she takes the box. “What’s this for?”

He finds his heart rate is rapid, his palms sweaty. It would be classified as nerves, if Arrows were ever nervous. “There is no reason. Just – because,” he says. It is a phrase he has heard used before. 

Grinning, she opens the box. Her face shifts as the contents are revealed, her mouth softening. Her eyes flicker up to meet his, glittering in the dusky light. He thinks he can sense her cat, right up against her skin. 

“Wow,” she says, pulling out the boxing gloves. They are red patent leather, the same scarlet as the red dress she wore on their first real date. To find them, he asked Mercy where the best equipment store was in San Francisco; Kit snuck Rina’s old battered gloves out, to ensure Aden purchased the appropriate size. “Aden – “

She looks up at him, her mouth softening into a smile. “What’s this for?” she asks, more softly this time. 

He shifts back to sit against the headboard, resting his hands on his thighs. “It is just – it is just something I thought you would enjoy,” he says quietly, watching her. 

Brushing her hair off of her shoulders, she grins and slips on the boxing gloves. “Want to try me on for size, babe?” she teases. 

In response, he pins her to the bed and kisses her long and slow. When she wraps her arms around his neck, the leather from her gloves sticks to his sweat-damp skin. 

The next morning, he sends Judd a comm message - _it went well._

*

[2]

“A pet,” Vasic says, out of the blue. 

From his seat on the top step of Vasic and Ivy’s porch, Aden glances at his oldest friend. “A what?”

Vasic smiles, looking out across the orchard. Ivy is at an Empath Council meeting, and Vasic is left to tend to the house, and to Rabbit. He has a stick in his good hand, Rabbit waiting patiently at the foot of the steps. His tail wags against the grass, practically vibrating with enjoyment. Aden has never been around a dog that is so happy and pleased to see anyone. Rabbit even seems to enjoy the company of Kaleb Krychek, which is intently impressive. 

Then again, Sahara has apparently adopted a dog of their own. So perhaps it isn’t too out of the realm of possibility. 

“A pet,” Vasic repeats, throwing the stick. The wedding ring on his finger glints in the late August sunlight. “Perhaps Rina would like a pet.”

“A pet,” Aden repeats.

“That you would have together. That is yours,” Vasic adds. 

Rina has never expressed interest in a pet. Aden looks out into the orchard, watching Rabbit scurry through the grasses, searching for his stick. 

“That seems… very serious,” he says to Vasic after a moment. 

Vasic looks at Aden, his grey eyes direct and sharp. “You and Rina seem very serious. Ivy has said – “

“Don’t tell me,” Aden says sharply. There is a tug in his chest, a warmth in the soul he has recently rediscovered, when he thinks of Rina or when she is around. But he cannot place labels on it. He takes his lead from her, and her animal. 

Shrugging slightly, Vasic reaches to take back the stick from Rabbit as he prances up the stairs, barking happily. “Some things must be discovered individually.”

“Marriage has changed you,” Aden says dryly. 

Vasic laughs, a low pleasant sound. It warms Aden’s heart. 

*

Months later, with his hand on the slight rounded swell of her belly, Aden says, “I almost got you a cat.”

Rina blinks up at him as she sits on the couch, a bowl of butter pecan ice cream cupped in her hands. Outside the cabin, snow falls in a heavy drift against the windows. He has built a fire in the hearth, despite changelings and their high body temperatures. Here he is home. 

“A cat?” she repeats.

“Yes,” he says, stroking his hand over her abdomen. 

She huffs out a laugh. “Babe, I _am_ a cat. We’re going to _have_ a baby cat soon enough. Why would you get me a cat?”

He shrugs, his palm curved to her. “I didn’t. That’s what matters, yes?”

She sucks on her spoon, grinning around the metal. “You’re a romantic fool.”

“Hardly,” he says, taking the spoon and bowl out of her hands and setting it down on the rough-hewn coffee table. He leans over to kiss her, tasting the sweetness off her lips. 

“A cat,” she mutters against his mouth, shaking her head. 

Aden doesn’t bring it up again.

*

[3]

“Sahara tells me you have mated with a changeling leopard.”

The last person Aden wants to discuss this with is Kaleb Krychek. 

Aden, it seems, does not get what he wants in this respect. 

Krychek, during their weekly meeting, rarely brings up the personal. Sahara seems to have her ear to the ground in this case – she takes a special interest in the Arrows, as does Ivy. For Krychek to bring up any aspect of their personal lives is odd enough. 

“I have,” Aden says, looking at Kaleb from across the desk. The Arrow compound is quiet at this time of night. 

“An interesting choice,” Kaleb says evenly, his cardinal eyes dark. 

“I trust you have no further opinions on it,” Aden replies in the same tone. 

Kaleb blinks. His tattoo is visible at the cuffs of his black button-down shirt as he leans forward in his chair. “You know, I built Sahara a house.”

“I’m aware,” Aden says, bemused. 

“Merely a suggestion,” Kaleb says coolly before rising and teleporting away, their business complete.

*

Three days later, Judd, Kaleb, Vasic, and Dorian stand with Aden on the cabin’s front porch. Kit, mulish and apparently hung-over, shuffles out. 

“What’s this about, man?” Kit asks Aden, blinking in the fall morning sunlight. He has a breakfast sandwich in one hand and a nutrient drink in the other. 

“I believe we should consider renovating the cabin in order to make it more efficient,” Aden says. “They are here to assist. Do you have any issues?”

Kit blinks, dark hair falling across his brow. “Think you can add a pool?”

“Don’t be a smartass,” Dorian mutters.

“The structural integrity of the nursery must be perfect,” Kaleb says evenly. “Considering the wilderness you are locating to.”

“Thank you, Kaleb,” Judd says with a smirk.

Aden shakes his head. When he shows Rina the plans that night, sketched out with Dorian’s expertise and assistance, she pins him to the kitchen table and licks him all over. 

It seems like approval.

*

[4]

Aden’s weekly meetings with Walker rarely delve into the personal. There are Arrow children to discuss, the school to make plans for, telepathy to explore and plumb the depths of. However, in the wake of his first serious confrontation with Rina, Aden can’t help himself. 

“Do you have any recommendations on how to placate an angry changeling female?” he asks as they walk through the edges of SnowDancer’s White Zone, browning leaves crunching under their boots. There is a crisp touch to the air, fall shifting to winter. 

Walker’s light green eyes crinkle at the corners. He ducks under a branch, leading Aden through familiar wooded lands. “What did you do?”

It feels very much like he is eight years old and back in Walker’s classroom. Aden tightens his jaw, shoving his heads into his jacket pockets. “We had a disagreement about the context of our mating.”

“Ah,” Walker says. “Understandable, given the circumstances.”

“I am not unhappy,” Aden says. “But she is under the impression that I did not want to mate with her.”

“Pregnancy does strange things to females,” Walker says. “Don’t tell her that, though.”

“I wouldn’t,” Aden says dryly. 

“Flowers,” Walker says after a long moment. “I would try flowers.”

Aden takes Walker at his word. He is mated to a changeling wolf female, after all. He fills the cabin with tiger lilies, and makes her dinner, on his own volition. There is very little he wouldn’t do to assure Rina of his happiness, and to make her so. 

“You’re ridiculous,” she says when she comes into the house, shaking her head. But she kisses him anyway, and it is a peaceful moment. He is grateful to have her, even when she snarls at him, and tells her so. 

She laughs over the dinner table, smirking. “Same here, stud.”

*

[5]

“Dude, this is uncomfortable for me,” Kit says, shifting back and forth on his heels. 

“You know her best,” Aden says, peering through the glass jewelry case. 

“Rings, though. We don’t really do rings,” Kit mutters, though his eyes are flickering at the different options. 

The saleswoman waits patiently, pacing back and forth and wiping down the glass counters. It’s a family-owned store in Chinatown that Ria recommended to him the last time he was at DarkRiver headquarters, but he didn’t feel comfortable going on his own. Therefore, Kit is his companion today. 

“I wanted something special for her,” Aden says quietly. 

Sighing, Kit claps him on the back. “This is why you’re the dude, man,” he says. 

“Thank you,” Aden says. Sometimes, he doesn’t completely follow Kit. But he is a strong, fiercely loyal, independent young man who will make an excellent alpha someday.

“No, I mean it. She’ll never expect it. She doesn’t get a lot of nice things, you know? And then you come along, and you – you treat her nice. It’s good,” Kit says with a grin, his teeth white-bright in the winter sunlight. 

“I try,” Aden says, smiling slightly at Kit before he turns his attention back to the rings. “What do you think?”

They spend twenty minutes looking at various rings – diamonds, emeralds, pearls. Finally, Aden places a gleaming gold wrap-around ring with scarlet-deep rubies inset into the gold. It is non-traditional, wrapping up to just under her knuckle – or so the saleswoman says. 

“What do you think?” Aden asks, glancing at Kit. 

Kit grins. “She’s going to lose it.”

“In a good way?” Aden asks. 

Laughing, Kit nods. “Yeah. Though I hope her fingers aren’t too fat for it.”

_Charming_ , Aden thinks, and purchases it. 

*

“He said _what_?” Rina exclaims that night, curled up in bed with Aden. The slight swell of her belly presses against his ribs. She has her arm extended in front of them, the ring fixed on her finger. It gleams in the muted light. Her gaze glows as she fixes it on her, her cat close to her skin. He knows these things now that they are mated, is learning how to sense the differences and similarities from her cat form to her human form. 

“Something about your fingers and their girth. Which, of course, does not exist,” he murmurs, his long fingers sliding through her hair. 

“I’m sneezing in his eggs tomorrow,” she mutters good-naturedly, cuddling up to him. 

“Cold?” he asks, wrapping his arms around her. 

He can feel her smile against his shoulder. “Not even a little.” She kisses the line of his collarbone, dragging her hand over his chest and belly. The metal of her ring is cool against his skin. “Thank you, babe.”

Kissing the top of her head, he rubs his hand over her spine. He doesn’t have to say anything; the bond does the talking for him. 

*


End file.
